Perfect Partners 1: Doggy Love
by AliVal13
Summary: Sora gets himself a new companion for Christmas. Is Riku... really just a dog? This is the first story in a series of fics that will be done.
1. Christmas

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the following characters... Except Seth. Ruru belongs to Xeora. And no, they aren't shown a lot- they're just random and convenient. I also own the name T.I.H.M.M.

WARNING - Everything. What else?

RANT - This is another fic based off of a role play me and my friend Xeora did. About six chapters.

Enjoy?

* * *

It was Christmas in the Hurinada household, Christmas _morning_ to be exact. Three people, all male, were sitting around the tree.

Sora, the tiniest one, was clapping his hands as he looked over the gifts he had opened. He hadn't been given much that year, but he got excited so easily just over cards. This year was his fifth year in life, so his fathers- yes, father_s- _decided to give him something special.

The young boy's first gift was a tuggable bunny. It was made to handle rough treatment, but how rough could one tiny five year old get? Along with it, he received a bag of softened jelly beans, and his first ever five dollar bill. Both being business men, they wanted to teach their child responsibility with money early.

"Thank you daddies! I wuv them!" Sora cooed, hugging the bunny tight. It didn't seem to feel right as a hugging instrument... But what else could it be for then?

"You're very welcome Sora." Ruru, the younger of the boy's fathers, said as he kneeled down next to his lovable son. They looked alike in every way, with the same beauty and large blue eyes. The only difference was their hair- as Sora's was wild and untamed, and Ruru's was styled into submission.

"... You aren't disappointed with anything?" He asked in his naturally soft voice.

Sora shook his head excitedly, then blinked.

"Wait... where's daddy? He was here jus' here a secon' ago..." Sora pouted from his older father's absence, deciding to stand up. He walked over to Ruru, then immediately plopped down against him- right on his lap with the bunny still in his arms. "Ha!" He said triumphantly, grinning wide up at his birth father, revealing a few missing teeth.

Ruru chuckled, putting his arms around Sora and giving him a little kiss on the forehead. "Oh... that's right... daddy has one more gift for you."

Sora squealed, adjusting himself in his seat so he could face his elder properly.

"He does?"

"That's right, son." Came Seth's mature voice, a handle in one hand and a pipe in the other. Unlike his husband and son, Seth had platinum blond hair- silver, really. A pair of horn-rimmed glasses, muscular, and his eyes always seemed to squint, so the color was hard to see. "But I'm not sure if I should give it to you..."

Sora got up with a jump, nearly toppling Ruru over, then running over and latching onto Seth's leg as the older male set a large pet carrier on the ground. A sea-green eye was looking through one of the side holes. The front of the carrier had wrapping paper over the bars, bright green, so whatever was inside couldn't be seen right away.

However, it did wiggle a lot. And bark.

Sora began to bounce happily, gripping his second father's leg with all the strength he could muster into a bear hug, attempting to shake him.

"Can I open it? Huh, huh, huh?"

Seth chuckled, pretending as if he didn't notice Sora. "Are we sure we want to, Ruru? I mean, Sora already has so many gifts..."

The little brunet thing began to whine loudly... which caused the box to whine.

"Oh, Seth, don't tease him." Ruru giggled. "Open it darling. You don't want to keep your new furry friend waiting."

Seth laughed again, kneeling down next to Sora and showing the brunet how to open the cage. Once Sora was able to, and it took him a moment since it _was_ a bit hard for his little hands, the brunet attempted to climb inside before whatever it was could come out.

'Whatever' was in there couldn't stop wagging its bushy tail. The cage was shaking like an earth quake. It went straight for Sora's face, licking the boy for all he was worth. Inside the shadows of the carrier, it was hard to see... But as the dog came into the light, it appeared to be a large puppy. Just a baby, despite being Sora's size...

Long-haired, fluffy, and snow white- with green-blue eyes and a snout with barely visible speckles of tan. A natural grin was plastered on his face.

Sora giggled, falling back out of the cage as his face was attacked and hugged the creature's neck to try and calm him down a bit. No luck.

"Puppy!" He declared with glee. "You got me a pup- He licked in my mouth!" Sora made a gross face, but still seemed happy

Seth pat the dog's back, forcing the fluffy thing off of Sora before it suffocated him by pulling it back by its scruff. Gently, of course.

"Okay, okay... Calm down." The dog already had a collar, but no license. He chuckled at how much the dog struggled to get back to Sora, whining sadly. It didn't even care there were other things to explore and other people to ravish with its long tongue, it just wanted the boy.

Sora moved to sit up scratching around the dog's head to keep him happy. The dog finally settled on its haunches, panting up at the child- occasionally sniffing and licking his hands. He looked up at his dad.

"What's his name?"

"Riku."

Riku barked once at the sound of his name. He was still wagging his tail a mile a minute.

"He's a big baby dog." Ruru said. "You have to teach him to be a big boy, okay, Sora?"

Sora nodded, pushing his dad's hands away gently and hugging Riku's neck again.

"My dog! _For meeeeee_!" Sora began singing, attempting to pick Riku up... but failing. The dog was kind of heavy.

Riku panted happily, giving Sora more doggy kisses and nuzzling his wet nose to Sora's cheek.

Sora giggled, hanging onto Riku's neck. The dog was just a baby, but he was big enough to drag Sora around... Which he began to do. Riku was finally curious about what else was around, first sniffing around the carpet where his nose could reach around Sora's head. He began to walk forward curiously. Ruru held up Riku's bunny, which caught the dog's attention quickly- putting the brown thing into his mouth.

"Oh..." Sora said as he figured out what the bunny was meant for, putting a hand on one end of it and playfully tugging. Riku happily tugged back, excited again for play- all his attention on Sora once more.

Seth moved over to Ruru 'discretely', a neutral smile on his face as he blew smoke into the air from his pipe. They had plenty of air filters in the house, at least three for every room, so they rarely feared second smoking. It'd be easier if Seth quit, but the last time he tried- he had suffered from five consecutive stress attacks.

Plus, the more he was relaxed... the better a lover he could be.

Ruru giggled, noticing his husbands movements. He, himself, moved closer to close the gap between them. He kissed Seth's cheek. "So where's my gift..?"

The dog found it too hard to play while Sora clung to him, especially with how strangely gentle he was trying to be. Like he knew he could hurt his small master. So instead, Riku just laid down and chewed on the bunny.

Sora nuzzled with his new dog, giving Riku a kiss on the head. He let the toy go in favor of pushing Riku back so he could sit up properly.

"We're gonna be bestest friends for life!" He declared, moving in for another hug.

Riku barked in agreement, tapping his bushy tail and easily accepting his hugs with a big grin.

Seth gave a smirk. "Well, I'll give you a hint... You've been asking for it constantly for months."

_Oh, **FINALLY**..._ Ruru put his arms around Seth's neck, offering up a seductive little smirk of his own and a pair of bedroom eyes that seemed to make his jewel irises sparkle with mischief. "Really... and you're going to give it to me now..?"

Seth leaned in close to whisper his words hotly, "I got warming touch and the whip you requested, along with the... package you've been eyeing in Papou Paradise."

Sora was yawning gently, which was cut short as Riku gave up the bunny, letting it fall to the floor in favor of licking inside the brunet's mouth again.

"Riku!" Sora giggled, turning his face away as Riku attempted to drown him in doggy love. "Halp!" He giggled, rolling them both over across the carpet.

Riku rolled with him, wriggling around furiously to turn back onto his legs once they were both on his back. He panted happily, looking over his shoulder as Sora snuggled him from behind.

Ruru licked his lips, nearly moaning at the mention of what was to be very, _very_ good sex. "Mm... put Sora to bed then fuck like bunnies..?" He whispered, already moving to stand up.

Seth nodded. "I'll meet you in the bedroom, love." He kissed Ruru's cheek, standing up with his life partner. "Sora, Riku can sleep with you today... but you have to keep your door open." He mentioned as he moved to kneel down next to his son, bringing him into a tight hug and a big kiss... which turned into a sudden raspberry.

Sora squealed at his father like any kid would, laughing and wriggling away at once. Seth let him go before he accidentally kicked the dog, patting his head before leaving toward the bedroom hall. The brunet rubbed his cheek, sticking his tongue out at Seth left.

Ruru chuckled, hiding it behind a hand. "Okay... Time for bed, Sora."

Sora stood up, which caused Riku to get up- tapping around on his spot excitedly. "Aww... But it's still..." He yawned. "Early."

"No 'Aww', 'But', 'And', or 'Why's." Ruru replied, not sounding horribly stern. He was smiling, just a little too happy to be mean at all. "And you know how it goes... You get barely any sleep during the night, then you wake up so early that you need a nap during the day. How else will you make it when we visit relatives?"

Sora sighed, but then grinned wide. He had a puppy now! "Okay!" He looked back at the dog, who perked his ears up- tongue hanging out. "Come on, Riku! NAPS!" And down the hall Sora zoomed.

Riku barked, chasing after his new friend to their bedroom.

Ruru went in to tuck Sora in, kissing his son all over his face as a 'Good Nap' present, and giving Riku a pet or two as well, before finally joining his husband in their bedroom.

Sora fell asleep almost as soon as he got comfortable, hugging his new dog close. Riku settled in rather easily, which was weird for any dog- especially puppies...

It was strange how relaxing it was to hear the bed banging against the wall in the next room. Perhaps Sora was just used to it?

* * *

I actually like this so far. I changed it around a lot so it wasn't in role play form, and I think it came out pretty good.

Read and review.

If you have time to flame, you also have time to not be a jack ass at all and give a real review.


	2. A Problem

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the following characters, except for Seth. Ruru belongs to Xeora. NO STEALING.

WARNING - Everything.

RANT - Ruru belongs entirely to Xeora. She decides if he can be used or not. She has every right to demand that he be taken out of the story at any time. I'm not saying she is demanding this, I'm just reminding everyone that he in no way belongs to me. At all.

* * *

It had been about four years since Ruru and Seth brought home their large, fluffy addition to the family on Christmas day. Riku hadn't changed much, except get a little bigger...

He seemed to be aging much slower then most dogs.

Riku the four year old was quite healthy, very happy, treated like a prince every day... and left to be extremely bored, now waiting for his master to get home from elementary school. The boy and his fathers were taking much longer then normal to pick up the little brunet...

Huffing, the large dog lay on the couch, idly chewing a teddy bear Sora had given him for his third birthday. His pointed ears twitched, alert, listening carefully for any sounds of a car... When he finally did hear the familiar crunching of the drive-way, Riku immediately perked his head to the door. 'At last!'

The semi-large dog hopped off the couch, pausing at the end of the hall and sitting on his haunches with a huge grin- tongue out and panting. That died in seconds as he heard unfamiliar weeping outside the door, tilting his head curiously.

Sora came in with his two fathers, sniffling. He had a big, nasty-looking bruise on his knee and was holding his side with one hand... the other wrapped around Ruru's neck. Seth had opened the door, now closing it behind the two- looking pissed.

"It'll be okay, baby..." Ruru murmured, kissing the top of his little boy's head.

Riku gave a questioning sort of whine, moving forward slowly to sniff Sora's bruised knee- even giving it a tiny lick. He jumped back as Ruru tapped him hard on his snout.

"Be careful, Riku." Ruru said, a little scoldingly.

Riku put his ears back, whining softly. He gave Sora a sad sort of look.

Seth bent down, patting Riku's head. He tried to distract the dog a bit by scratching behind his ears, a very sensitive place... But Riku only shook his head around to make Seth stop (first time he ever refused a petting in his life), trying to sniff at the boy again.

Sora finally began to squirm around against Ruru, wanting to be put down. Riku moved aside in the entrance hall so they'd have room, immediately licking at his master's hands and elbow to try and get answers. The tiny brunet thing put his hands on Riku's head, like he wanted to pet him... but instead just ran around him, his face screwing up as his eyes began to water again.

Seth turned to Ruru. "Did they explain to you what happened?"

"Apparently, having two fathers isnt exactly the ideal family of his peers." Ruru looked a little sour at the thought. His expression softened, only slightly, as he spoke again. "Did you know today was 'share about your families' day? We gave him the photo for his poster that he worked so hard on for his little presentation for the class. From what I got from the teacher, she seemed to hold just as much contempt as the students."

Seth openly growled, looking a lot like Sora's older cousin- Leon (a tiny lion in the making). He huffed. "I'd rather home-school him if this shit is going to happen..."

"I dont want him there anymore.." Ruru moved forward, hugging his husband tightly from behind- giving the bigger man's waist a squeeze. "If anything, I want him transferred to a different school... What are we paying for in taxes if they won't even protect him from something like this?"

"No matter what school he goes to, it'll keep happening. Why not just home-school him? At least for elementary? We know a lot of parents who do it and know who we are." Seth seemed to cheer up, turning around so he could put an arm around Ruru's shoulders. He kissed his temple and gave an affectionate squeeze. "We could even set up group studies so he can get to know some of the other kids."

Ruru nodded. "He's not going to school tomorrow." He said, quite firmly. "You and I can go down to the office and take him out of there, first thing." He kissed Seth's lips, having to pull him down a bit by his tie. "And I always said you would make a great teacher..."

"Me? I'm the bread winner." Seth seemed to sniff, mockingly smug. "I'm too pretty to keep home instead of the office."

"I've always wanted a little house husband." Ruru chuckled a little, but sighed, looking a little upset again. "Honestly, we should talk about what we're going to do about that teacher.. and those kids..."

"I am being serious! We should home-school. We could make up a plan that let's us alternate days, or hire a private tutor." Seth let go of Ruru, taking his hand instead and moving to the kitchen.

"I am too. I want to _sue_..." Ruru followed Seth into the kitchen, looking extremely annoyed. "Teachers shouldn't be encouraging this kind of thing..."

Riku watched them leave into the next room, giving a sigh. His ears drooped, not liking that conversation at all... As the fathers left, Riku decided it was time to check on Sora. He padded down the narrow hall toward the boy's bedroom, gently scratching at the door with a soft whine. It came open easily...

The dog whined again as he slowly entered the room, gently shutting the door with one of his back legs. Sora was seen as a ball under the blankets, shaking just barely. The large canine could hear the small thing choking back a few tears, sniffling hard. Riku hopped onto the bed, moving to scuttle up next to Sora- whining for a third time as he attempted to dig through the covers to get to the boy.

Sora refused to come out from under the blankets, giving a few tiny coughs. He could feel Riku's warm body against him as the dog plopped down beside him, finding a small amount of comfort in that... He sniffled softly, bringing only a single hand out to touch Riku's wet nose.

Riku seemed happier at the appearance of that hand, immediately licking it until it was a slobbery mess. He used the space between where Sora's arm was coming out to stick his face inside, licking Sora's forehead.

The little brunet thing finally looked up as his dog attempted to further crawl inside with the boy, meeting with Riku's face. His cheeks were pink from tears, his eyes big, watery, and red. He let go of the blanket, simply moving it off of himself.

Riku didn't like how messy the boy's face looked... Sora was still very cute, but he always looked much better without all the runny mess. Being as he was man's best friend, he took it upon himself to clean the boy as much as he could- licking over his eyes, across his nose, cheeks, and chin.

Sora moved his head around as he was licked, not really tying to avoid all those doggy kisses- but also not up to being smothered in them either. He hugged Riku's neck once the dog was done, giving another tiny sniff... before his face began to scrunch up and a few more tears swelled up in his eyes. "I do-don't get it..." He wracked out, clinging to his dog. "I di-didin't do... anything wrong..."

Riku cuddled in, letting himself be hugged tight as he gave a light huff. He gave Sora more kisses, much less energetic, against the boy's arms. His puffy ears were alert, listening to Sora as he cried- making sure to catch every stuttered, half-gargled word.

Sora snuggled with Riku a while longer, crying harder and harder until he began to hiccup. He then laid down in bed on his back- one arm still around Riku, the other flopped across the bed. He sighed, hiccuping again then swallowing. It was getting a bit hard to breathe...

Riku made sure to clean all of Sora's face, then snuggled in once he felt his master was calming down. He gave another soft, yet high-pitched whine again- closing his big sea-blue eyes.

Sora giggled a little as he was licked, pushing Riku's face away gently, then letting the dog snuggle in again. He scratched Riku's head, pouting at the ceiling. "I hate school... Now I know why Daddy Seth skipped so much of it..."

Riku made an odd noise, wagging his tail a little. 'Tell me more?'

"Uh uh..." Sora shook his head 'No' stubbornly, puffing his pink cheeks out.

Riku licked those squirrel-esque cheeks, moving in closer so he was half-laying on his master. 'Tell meeee...'

"Noooooo..." Sora whined, flopping over onto his stomach and huffing into a pillow. Riku was forced to stand up, but like that would stop him. He moved in again, this time crawling on top of Sora's back and licking his neck. 'Please..?'

Sora gave another whine, very muffled through the pillows. "I dun' wanna...!"

Riku made a weird little noise in the back of his throat, tapping his tail. 'Pleasey please..?'

Sora turned his head so his face wasn't in the pillow, letting out a sigh. "Okay..." He took a deep breath, giving a final cough. "I gave the teacher my project my daddies helped me on. Of our family... She gave me an 'F' cuz she said we weren't a real family. And the kids started calling me weird, and then someone pushed me over the steps of the school when I was leaving... and everyone laughed..."

Riku growled a little at hearing that. He licked at Sora's face comfortingly. 'We're a real family... whoever says we aren't is a fool.'

Sora sniffed, moving to sit up on his bed, once again forcing Riku to stand up. The boy pulled his best friend in close, then hugged that soft white neck again, laying his head against Riku's.

Riku panted gently, giving Sora's face a few reassuring doggy kisses.

Sora giggled at last, feeling a thousand times better. "I love you, Riku!"

The boy snuggled with his dog lovingly, scratching him behind the ear like Seth had done earlier... The dog's leg immediately began tapping on the bed, the large body of fluff looking extremely pleased...

That ended as Sora started sniffing the air, recognizing a very delicious scent that had begun to waft into his room from the vents. "I smell... chocolate chip cookies!"

Riku barked happily, wagging his tail. He was never allowed any cookies, but he did love the smell of Ruru's baking.

"To the kitchen!" Sora said dramatically, scuttling out of bed, to his door, then down the hall in a hurry. "COOOKIIIEESSSS...!"

Riku barked again, chasing after Sora. As the scent promised, Ruru was pulling fresh baked cookies out of the oven- Seth was setting the table with milk.

The family sat down and proceeded to pig out with treats together, Riku even getting last night's left over chicken to chew on. Afterwards, Seth distracted the two young ones with television and toys as Ruru called the school... Having to close Sora's ears every now and then.

* * *

There you have it.

Read it and weep... or just review.

No flames.


	3. Mine

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the following characters, except Seth. Ruru belongs to Xeora.

WARNING- Everything.

RANT- Seth and Ruru are only mentioned in this chapter, they don't actually appear. :3

* * *

"So what are we going to do once we get to your house, Sora?" Kairi asked with a yawn. It was friday, and she was a little tired from the walk from school. She stretched her arms over her head, looking at her friend that led the way.

"Well, first, I'm going to warn you about how Namine keeps trying to grope you..." Replied Sora with a small chuckle, as Namine began to whistle innocently. "And you guys have been my friends for two years, yet you've never met Riku! I figure, why not today? Not like you guys have anything else to do, except homework... But who cares about homework?"

Kairi ignored the groping comment for now. "Who's Riku? Did you finally settle yourself a boyfriend?" She smiled teasingly, giving Sora a playful nudge.

"No." Sora said firmly, giving Kairi a flat look. He then grinned wide, looking excited again. "He's my dog! I've had him since I was four."

"That'd make him ten, right?" Namine asked, making little pinching motions at Kairi's ass as she walked behind the other two. _No... must... resist!_

Sora nodded. "Yep. My pride and joy!" Sora gigg- erm, _chuckled_ in a manly way, then moved to open the door.

"Wow, he must be old." Kairi commented absently. Though the bark on the other side seemed far from old...

Riku scratched at the door, making it shake, with an obvious lack of patience- knowing Sora was just outside. He whined in his most pathetic way, barking again as loud as he could.

"Calm down, Riku!" Sora laughed, finally unlocking and opening the door.

Namine went wide-eyed. "That... is a big ass fluffy dog..."

Riku really was big. Huge even. His fur was all fluffy, and he seemed the size of a medium coffee table, that or a pony. He jumped up, paws on Sora's shoulders- which caused the boy to fall backwards, then proceeded to give many happy doggy kisses as he pinned him to the ground.

"Holy shit.." Kairi stepped back. "Is that Clifford in real life?"

Sora, who was very glad the front yard was full of kooshy grass, laughed and growled playfully at his dog. He scratched the canine pony behind the ears. "Not Clifford! Riku!"

Namine laughed, moving foward and bravely petting the dog's back. "Are you sure this is a dog and not, like... a horse?"

Riku gave more and more kisses, flopping on top of Sora as his tail wagged a mile a minute- his body nearly big enough to cover all of the brunet. Namine found the cold air his tail produced refreshing on her legs, until it almost caused her skirt to fly up.

"Hahaha.. just needs a saddle." Kairi stuck out her tongue. "What kind of dog is he? He's like... a Saint Bernard. But... Husky-like."

Sora tried to sit up, but Riku was too heavy. "He's a... ha ha, Riku stop it!" He hugged Riku's neck so he was forced to lay his head down on the brunet's chest. "He's a Husky, Great Dane mix."

"I was close." Kairi cheered a little on the inside.

Riku made a noise of protest, wriggling from Sora's hold. He got up, deciding to sniff at the new females- starting with Namine.

"Hi doggy..." Namine replied nervously. She didn't have a problem with big dogs, she just didn't want to get flopped on. She pat Riku's head, scratching behind his ears. Riku sniffed those fingers, then gave them an approving lick... She tasted like school nachos.

Sora got up, face covered in slobber. He stood up, dusted himself off, then proceeded to try and drag Riku inside by his collar.

Riku ignored Sora, even as the boy put all his weight into pulling- easily dragging his master over to Kairi. His nose went right into her skirt.

"Hey!" Kairi squeaked out as she jumped away. "Pervert!"

"Yeah! That's my territory!" Namine said angrily, then blinked. "I, uh, mean... He's just a dog, Kairi, don't freak out." She cleared her throat.

Kairi turned pink at that, but just coughed.

Sora pulled Riku by his collar as hard as he could then- pouting when the large dog still wouldn't budge. "Come on... Riku... In the house..."

Riku whined, finally letting Sora tug him away. He panted happily up at his master when Sora loosened his grip, easily wriggling away again to trot into the house.

"Did I mention he was huge?" Kairi laughed. "How much do you feed that epic dog?"

"I feed him normal stuff. Dry, canned, and occasionally steak!" Sora laughed, following his best friend inside.

Namine 'discretely' attempted to pull Kairi's skirt up while she was talking to Sora from behind.

Kairi 'discretely' moved out of the way. "You mean whole bags, packs of cans, and a cow?"

Namine stood up again, nose bleeding a little and a happy grin on her face.

Sora laughed. "No." He stated, walking past Riku's food bowl... which was about the size of two normal human gumbo bowls.

Riku stood near his bowl, lapping up about a gallon of water. He was a lot less sloppy about it then most dogs.

"Crap..." Kairi knelt down near him. "... does he do any tricks?"

Sora nodded. "Fifteen. He can play dead, fetch, do a dance on two legs, eat with a spoon, use the toilet, count, shake, balance plates on his head and present them at dinner time, use the remote for the TV, beg, sit in a chair, work the thermostat, help with the garden, and open the door. Except the outer doors, we put safety locks on them."

Kairi gaped, digging her ear out. _Is he serious?_ "... what kind of dog eats with a spoon? Or use the toilets?"

Namine blinked. "Smart dog..." She then blinked again, looking between Kairi and Sora... her nose clean again. "Didn't you say he was, like, 10? How come he seems like he's 3?"

Riku was very active, trotting around the kitchen like a puppy. He put his paws on the counter, grabbing some paper towels. He had spilled water out of his bowl in the end, and was now attempting to clean it up.

Kairi stared in awe. "... Namine, do you see this?"

Namine was openly gaping, eyes wide. "Yes... does this mean we're suffering mass hysteria?"

Sora laughed again. "He always does that. Hates it when his place isn't clean."

"My dog doesnt even do that." Kairi said. "And he's considered the smartest type of breed. Sheltie."

Riku even threw the paper towel in the trashcan, which made Kairi scoff at him. "Well, you know... my dog poops. All over the place. Take that."

Riku just wagged his tail, panting at her.

Sora chuckled. "My dog is the bestest dog EVARZ." He laughed again, moving to settle onto Riku's back. Ever since he was small, Sora would ride Riku around or simply let Sora use him as a seat. Sometimes the dog would even slip under him and make him sit down.

Namine tilted her head. "You sure you've had him since you were four...?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Well... Dogs don't live past seventeen. And they start showing old age usually around ten or twelve... Yet he's perfectly fine..."

Riku sat on his hindlegs, sitting in the begging position. He panted more, barking once. 'Pet meeee!'

Kairi happily pat the large dog's head. "Maybe he's one of those uber healthy dogs? Does he walk the tredmill?" Was a joke, of course.

"Yep. twice a day!" Sora replied cheerfully. He was still sitting on his dog... though fell off with a squeak when Riku sat back- the brunet now on his back on the living room floor.

Namine blinked at him. "...Riiight..."

Riku took that moment, right when Sora was vulnerable and trying to get back up, to quickly flop back on his master. He licked his face sloppily.

"Ack!" Sora stated as his face was attacked, jerking his head every which way and laughing. "Riku!"

"Extra huge and a health freak that cleans up after himself." Kairi crossed her arms. "Well...my dog... can... jog. Take that." She stuck out her tongue at Riku playfully.

Namine leaned toward Kairi as Sora was distracted. "Is it just me or does Riku seem... almost human?" She whispered.

"No kidding... I mean, my dog can only growl and roll on the carpet like the adorable little thing he is.." Kairi muttered, watching as Riku continued to lay on Sora, the nuzzle his chest. "But this one is so... intelligent. Trained monkeys can't even do half of what he does. It's not.. normal."

"He also seems like he's inlove with Sora..." Namine commented, and before Kairi could comment back to her... she began to move to lay down next to Sora and Riku- cupping Sora's cheeks and acting as if she would kiss him, which was making Sora go wide-eyed... was it in fear? Probably.

Riku growled rather suddenly, snapping his teeth at Namine. Kairi had been quick enough to tug the girl back, but just barely. She checked the blond's face herself, helping her friend stand. "Are you mad woman?"

"See?" Namine replied, pointing at Riku.

Sora began to sit up, hugging Riku's head and looking confused. "He's never... been mean before. Ever... Well, except to Leon's pet bird. But that was years ago." He looked up at the girls. "See what?"

"I saw, but do you want the big guy to eat you?" Kairi twitched.

Riku growled a little, baring his big teeth... even as he was hugged so affectionately. His sea-green eyes were on Namine, absolutely blazing.

Namine looked a bit frightened, suddenly standing behind Kairi and grabbing her boobs through her shirt. She gave them a firm squeeze, poor Kairi looking scandalized. "See? I like her, not him! I was just testing you, I don't like guys!" She squeezed Kairi again for emphasis, which got her hands slapped. Still, the blond didn't remove them.

Sora shook his head. "And this scene is just wasted on me..."

Riku stopped growling after that, tilting his head at them. 'You're weird..'

"Please release my 36c's! I only have one pair!" Kairi squeaked out indignantly.

"But they're squishy!" Namine cooed, squeezing again with a goofy smile on her face. She was as bad as the transfer student, a fiery red-head named Axel.

Sora scratched behind Riku's ears slowly, giving him a very questioning look. "Now what was your problem. huh...?" He asked softly, giving one fluffy appendage a small tug.

Riku made a funny noise, licking Sora's cheek. 'Mine...'

Sora tilted his head at Riku, patting his head. "Silly puppy..."

Riku made another huffing noise, flopping on Sora lazily. Almost possessively.

"They're my boobies!" Kairi whined, suddenly turning around and grabbing Namine's for revenge. "Take that, fiend!" Squish, squish.

"Eek!" Namine didn't seem horribly bothered by the sudden grope, slipping her hands right into Kairi's skirt behind her thighs. "Does this mean you'll screw me now?" She asked, fingering Kairi's lacy underwear.

"Does this mean I'll get a smoothie after school every day?" Kairi quirked a brow, face pink.

"Don't I already buy you smoothies every day...?" Namine asked, a little confused. "And gummi bears occasionally?"

"I meant two smoothies. Both strawberry and mango." Kairi crossed her arms. "Or no cooch tickling."

"You know, that almost makes you look like a hooker." Namine pointed out suspiciously. "I don't want to have it if I have to buy something so frivilous(sp?)... makes it less special." She pouted. "Can't I just pay cash?"

Sora chuckled as he was crushed again under his dog's warm weight, hugging his neck as he did so often. He played with Riku's ears, pulling them back gently so Riku made a goofy grin.

Riku shook out his head to get the boy's hands off, getting some doggy drool on Sora's shirt.

"Ewww, Riku drool!" Sora gave Riku's nose a kiss, trying to wriggle out from under him.

"I ARE NOT HOOKER!" Kairi proclaimed dramatically. So loud, it brought the two on the floor out of their affectionate reverie. She sighed. "I just like smoothies. Keep your cash." She pretended to scoff, flipping her hair.

Namine chuckled. "I was kidding. But I'm not buying smoothies for sex." She added flatly... wriggling a finger in Kairi's panties.

"Must you put your hands in odd places?" Kairi stuck out her tongue, trying not to seem flustered. "You hang around that Axel-dude too much."

Riku licked Sora more, losing interest in the conversation again in favor of spreading lots of doggy love across Sora's face and neck. He kept the boy pinned beneath his enormous body, seeming to chuckle as the brunet squirmed around- trying to turn Riku on his side or something.

Sora huffed when he finally gave up. "Riiiiku!"

Riku stood up, only to flop down again- now resting his head on Sora's chin. "Mmmerrrmmm..." 'Play with meeee...'

"I wooouuulllddd if you got uuuppp..." Sora replied to Riku, as if he understood.

Riku got up... sort of. He rolled off to the side lazily, laying on his back with one front paw in the air out toward Sora. The brunet immediately began to ruffle Riku's fur, poking, tickling, and scratching him everywhere he could on the dog's stomach and chest.

Riku made many happy whines, his leg twitching. He wriggled around excitedly, a large smile on his doggy face.

"Your hand is still on my butt." Kairi pointed out casually, barely giving Sora and his pet a glance.

Namine shrugged. "Yep." She smiled innocently.

"You can remove it any time." Kairi said. "As we are, you know, in someone else's home."

"Yeah, I could. And yeah, we are." Namine kept her hands where they were... squeezing.

Kairi twitched again. "Leggo my eggos."

"No. They're good for mez."

Riku rolled over onto his stomach after a few seconds, tail still wagging. He wanted his back to be scratched... and he was curious as to what the girls were doing. They sounded like they were almost arguing, but then why were they in such a close embrace? The confused dog tilted his head at them.

Sora stood up, grabbing Riku's brush from the counter in the kitchen, then moving back. He sat down on his knees, beside Riku where he could watch the girls in amusement. He ran the hard bristled brush across his dog's long, furry back in slow strokes... Riku laid still, enjoying his grooming.

"These handles of love are not to be fondled. Now shoo." Kairi said, flicking Namine's nose.

Namine wriggled her nose. "No, my hands like where they are." Squish, squish- pinch.

Sora chuckled, still brushing Riku down as he interrupted the 'love fest'. "When you two are done fondling, I'll make us something to eat."

"Well, if she'd get her hands off my love bunz." Kairi said. "I'd like a sammich. With turkeh and mayo."

"Nevah." Namine replied. She looked so pleased, smiling very wide.

"I be wanting foooood..." Kairi whined, stomping her foot childishly.

Sora just nodded, stopping his grooming of the dog to stand up and walk into the kitchen. Of course, Riku followed. "You know, Kairi, in all this time you've only been _telling_ her to get off... you could have pushed her off. Or walked away." He informed politely as he began sandwich preparation.

Kairi blushed hard. Namine looked victorious.

Sora and Riku made turkey sandwiches for everyone, and Namine eventually let go in order to eat. They joked, Kairi slapped Namine for attempting to finger her, then they left about an hour later- Kairi's dad coming to pick the girls up.

Sora sighed in relief once he closed the door. "Our evening is ours again!" He began with an overly dramatic voice. "NAKED TIME!" He announced, stripping off his shirt first as he ran toward his room.

Riku barked, happily chasing after Sora and gathering the boy's clothes out of the hall. Seth and Ruru hated laundry all over the floor... The dog tossed the items into the hamper in the corner of the boy's bedroom, before jumping on Sora's bed.

Sora flopped over the bed himself, on his back. He stretched his arms out and smiled. "Well, that was fun..." He looked over at Riku. "Think we should invite them over again?"

Riku made a huffing noise. 'Girls are weeeeeeeeird...'

Sora chuckled, then gave Riku a sad pout. "You know... one of these days I will find a boyfriend and bring him home. What are you gonna do then?"

Riku growled slowly. 'Mine...'

Sora sighed, poking Riku's nose. "Silly dog..."

Riku licked that finger, panting happily again.

He and Sora spent the whole day in the room and all around the house, playing naked tag. Ruru and Seth had to see both of them get into bed, Sora dressed or not.

* * *

I admit it. I did change a few places, of course, but I've been busy, stressed out, and always tired lately... so I did keep most of this chapter in its original role play form. Hopefully, it doesn't look as choppy as I think it does.

Read and review, please.

No flames!


	4. MINE!

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Simple as that.

WARNING - Everything

RANT - Blah blah, nothing to talk about, yadda yadda... -insert clever statement-

_-yaaaaaawn-_

* * *

Sora was now sixteen years of age. His birthday had passed just two months ago.

His fathers had made it quite clear he couldn't date until now, so he immediately began to take full advantage of the new freedom. Hand-in-hand, he walked to his door with his first possible beau (they were being casual first to see how things went). A young man with long silver hair, tall and lanky, mako green eyes, and very quiet.

"I hope you like my house. And my dog is a bit... possessive. And big. Try not to let him scare you, okay?" Sora said kindly, moving up to his door and taking the knob.

Sora's casual date, Yazoo, nodded. "Can't be that bad." He murmured aloud as Sora began to open the door.

A rather booming bark greeted their ears, and that horse of a dog came bounding out- tackling his master first. Riku gave Sora many sloppy kisses. 'Yaay! You're home!'

Sora fell back, like usual, with a muffled 'Oof!'. He laughed, scratching his big dog's head behind the ears and hugging his neck tight. "Yazoo, meet Riku!" He said happily, hugging his dog's head to his chest so Riku could see Yazoo... in case he tried anything. He remembered how Riku reacted when Namine was just being goofy... how would he act over someone who really _did_ want to kiss him?

Yazoo knelt down, reaching out to pet Riku's head. Of course, the dog didnt know the male's motive, so all he did was sniff his fingers. They smelled of his own master's hands... Yazoo scratched the back of Riku's ears, and Riku let him. "He's really big... what breed?"

"Half husky, half Great Dane. My dads got him for me on my fourth birthday!" Riku didn't seem 12. In fact, he seemed like he was only 3 or 5 years old. Sora moved Riku aside, forcing him off- with a great amount of difficulty, then took Yazoo by the hand as it was offered, pulling himself up. Once steadily on his feet, he led them both inside... keeping a hold on Yazoo's hand. "I don't know when my dads will be home, so we should have plenty of alone time."

Yazoo gave Sora's hand a little, affectionate squeeze. "Sounds good.." He was never one to really express himself. But hey, at least he was pretty.

And that simple gesture, of course, was when Riku became suspicious of the new male Sora brought home. He followed them inside, watching Yazoo with a wary eye... even giving a low growl as Sora playfully tugged him inside.

The brunet brought the unsuspecting Yazoo into the living room, moving him to the couch. "Have a seat, I'll get some drinks." He said, offering a smile as he let go of Yazoo and walked into the kitchen.

Yazoo nodded, "Take your time." He sat back on the couch, making himself busy by playing with the ends of his long silver hair. Riku, on the other hand, took a seat right near Yazoo, looking at him with a slight frown. He sniffed at the teen's pants on the legs... at least Sora's scent wasn't anywhere near the man's privates. '...'

Sora came back with two glasses of Apple Iced Tea. He walked around Riku, giving one glass to Yazoo as he sat down. Right next to the other. Leaving barely an inch of space between them. He sipped his drink, then sat it down on the coffee table beside the couch they occupied... giving Yazoo another smile. "What'cha wanna do?"

Yazoo shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "Anything you want to." He was never one for making a decision for two. He always let Sora choose.

And of course, Riku inched closer, observing their interaction. '... this better not be what I think it is...'

Sora gave a little giggle. "Watch TV and snuggle a bit...?" They had held each other in the cold before, Yazoo had even let Sora into his coat when it rained one day. Poor Sora was soaked and shivering, and Yazoo was helping him warm up. It had been very innocent, not even a kiss was involved.

Yazoo smiled slowly. "Sure." Snuggling was always good.

'_Snuggling_?' Riku twitched. He was starting to growl a little once more.

Sora wasn't paying attention to Riku. If he had, he might have been scared from the face Riku was making- especially as the dog began to bear his large canine teeth the closer the brunet got to the new male. He leaned into Yazoo's shoulder without a second though... forgetting the TV was off.

Yazoo put his arms around Sora as they usually did when they snuggled, not minding that the TV was off. In fact, he kind of preferred it to be this way... No distractions.

And that, quite simply, further pissed off the dog. Riku started growling louder, barking loudly in protest- which made the teens jump apart. 'Get off get off!'

Sora looked down toward Riku, eyes a bit wide. _Oh dear..._ "What's wrong?" He asked innocently, calming himself down before he smiled. "Aww, do you want up here to?" He moved down to pet Riku's head, knowing his best friend wouldn't bite him... Maybe Yazoo, but not him.

Riku started panting happily at the notion that he was allowed to create space between Sora and his somewhat beau, immediately jumping up on the couch and pushing forcefully between them. He started to lick Sora's face with all the love he could muster, snapping his jaws threateningly every time Yazoo tried to pet him.

"What's wrong with him?" Yazoo blinked in surprise, checking to see if he still had all his fingers.

Sora, now leaning back against the couch due to Riku's weight, just gave a shrug. "I said he's possessive." He took Riku by his shaggy face and gave him a stern look. "Stop it. He might end up my boyfriend, so be nice!"

Riku whined, howling loudly at that. Yazoo flinched from the noise. "He.. doesnt seem to like that idea..."

Sora didn't like the sound, giving Riku's neck a hug and nuzzling his face beside Riku's. "Awww, Riku... I love you very very much."

Riku stopped howling to enjoy the snuggle, leaving poor Yazoo to be squashed under his weight. He even gave Yazoo a little 'gift' in his lap, telling the teen how much he loved him by making a loud fart.

Sora laughed at the ridiculous display and the face his date made, despite himself. "Riku, you're flattening my date!" He said, trying to pull Riku off of Yazoo.

Riku got lazy then, just flopping heavily on Yazoo. 'Let him be squished!'

Yazoo grunted, pushing on Riku. "He's very... heavy.."

Sora scooted down the couch so Riku wasn't touching him anymore and pat his lap. "Come squish me, Riku!"

Riku whined a little, moving on top of Sora and snuggling his master. Yazoo sat up, brushing the dog hair off of his shirt. "... well... he's certainly something..."

Sora scratched Riku's head with one hand, moving to lean towards Yazoo and take his hand- squeezing it. "Sorry... I'll make it up to you later."

Riku started howling again, so Yazoo wriggled his hand from Sora's to make him stop. "Yeah... listen, I need to go..." he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow.. or something.."

Sora pouted at Yazoo, pushing Riku as hard as he could to get up. "Wait, at least let me walk you home..."

Riku started howling and yowling, sounding like a wounded animal. Yazoo didnt really hear Sora's offer. "No- its okay, Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you at school..." he turned then, just as Riku let out something akin to a high pitched wail, and walked out of the house.

Sora sighed as the door shut, looking down at Riku. "Oh, Riku... Why couldn't you behave? He might not like me anymore..." He pouted sadly at his dog, giving a huff. "Well, at least you didn't attack him like you did Namine."

'I'll be sure to bite the next one...' Riku panted, rolling over in Sora's lap and giving his cutest face. He gently waved a paw at Sora. 'Now love me!'

Sora tried to put on an angry, stern face... but Riku was soooo _cute_! He grinned, hugging his dog and snuggling against him lovingly. "I just can't stay mad at you!"

Riku grinned, making his happy little noises as he was hugged, tail wagging a million miles a minute.

Sora moved Riku off of him gently, which was oddly easy now. He stood up from the couch, stripping his shirt off. "Are you going to do this kind of thing with every guy I bring home?" He asked his dog, looking down at him as he held his top in his hand.

'Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes..' Riku only thought, but gave him a look that said, 'Dont you love me..?'

Sora gave Riku a flat look, patting his head. He began undoing his pants next, walking toward and down the hall. "You're a very strange dog..."

'Yes, but Im your dog.' Riku barked once, rolling off the couch to follow Sora. It was naked time once again!

Sora chuckled, being evil and shutting his bedroom door behind him before Riku could come in. The dog knew how to open doors, but now Sora could hog the covers for himself! "Bwah ha ha ha! Scare my boyfriend off, no covers for you!" Sora, entirely nude, got under the blankets and cocooned himself in them so Riku couldn't get in and share them with him.

Riku opened the door, trotting in. He closed the door again with his back leg, just before jumping up onto the bed. He crawled on top of the sheet cocoon, flopping there lazily.

"Oof!" Sora said as Riku put his weight on him. Sora rolled over back and forth so Riku couldn't lay on him. "Hehehe!"

Riku whined, crawling over Sora again so they could cuddle. 'Snuggle meeee...!'

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, rolling onto his stomach... which somewhat unwrapped him.

Riku crawled onto Sora's back, snuggling in with his master. 'I love you...'

Sora giggled, rolling again so he could see Riku- able to throw what was left of the blankets on him off with a slide of his arm. He held his arms out for a nude hug with Riku.

Riku happily went into his master's arms, giving more sloppy kisses. He gave a soft whine, and a little more of his happy noises.

Sora chuckled, running his hands over Riku's long, soft fur. "Watch, in four years... I'm going to still be all alone because you kept scaring off all my boyfriends..."

'You dont need a boyfriend..' Riku licked Sora's chin. 'You have me...'

"I know, silly... You keep me from being lonely." Sora kissed Riku's nose. "But what happens when I start getting sexually frustrated, hmm? I either masturbate furiously or I buy a hooker."

'Whatsahooker?' Riku looked at Sora strangely, cocking his head to the side.

Sora chuckled. "A person you pay to have sex with."

'Sex..?' Riku straightened his head up. 'Ooohh...! We can do that!' He started to pant happily. '... what's sex again?'

Sora chuckled again. "Sex means to mate, silly! We can't do that. You're a dog!" He hugged Riku tight.

'... and your point?' Riku seemed to pout, but leaned into the hug all the same.

"I mean, we can't mate. That's beastality, and not only is it not allowed- it's a bit gross..." Sora scratched behind Riku's ears. "It also means I can only mate with humans. Meaning, if you keep scaring every guy I bring home away- I'll not only never get married and get to adopt a kid that doesn't look anything like me, I'll be a virgin forever... unless I get some kind of hooker."

Riku could only whine sadly, licking Sora's cheek. He didnt want his master to be alone- nor did he want someone else touching him. He'd go mad!

Sora hugged Riku again, gently bumping his head against Riku's. "One thing is for certain... I'll never give you up, not for anyone." He kissed Riku again, getting comfy in his bed. He decided... a nap. Yes, a nap would be good.

Riku huffed, cuddling in with his master. '... if only I were really human...'

Sora fell asleep against Riku's warmth, sighing as he slowly became unconscious... Later when he woke, he decided to call Yazoo and apologize about Riku- and to find out for sure Yazoo was a lost cause now. No more rain-time coat warmth or snuggling in the cold...

...

Somehow, Sora wasn't as hurt as he thought he'd be. Especially when Riku was there to cuddle with him instead.

* * *

Sucks. But eeeeeeeeh. :3

Read and review. Don't just read, you silly kkkkkkkkknigits! 3 If you only read, then your mother is a Hamster and your father smells of Elder Berries!

Flames are pointless.


	5. New Home

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the following characters, except Seth. Ruru belongs to Xeora.

WARNING - EVERYTHING.

RANT - Okay, I have had a few questions about general story matters that I need to explain now. First of all, this story will not be answering _everything_ that you might have questions about. This is only the first part of a six part series. Yes, six parts- six chapters each, excluding their epilogues. And during each story more and more is revealed. So, by the end of the sixth part- everyone should know everything.

Your choice whether to stick around and read about it or not. :3

* * *

The first thing that Riku did when they arrived at the new house was bound right on in.

For being twenty years of age, the dog still acted as though he were a mere two years old. He ran up the stairs, down the stairs, twice around the living room, and through the open glass door of the new house Ruru and Seth had generously bought for their son, the dog's master, Sora.

Sora laughed, walking in with a box in his arms. His two dads were behind him, helping him bring in boxes... well, mostly Seth. Ruru was carrying in small things, like table lamps.

Riku padded around the kitchen, then around the living room again. There was a big carpet in there, so he took that moment to roll around on the fibers... making sure to shed as much fur as possible so his scent would always be embedded into the carpet.

Sora set the box down, running over to Riku and glomping on the dog- rolling them both over on the carpet together.

Seth set down what could only be a TV on the ground, giving a sigh. He rubbed his temples under his glasses gently. "I'm not as young as I used to be..."

"Oh hunny, old but handsome." Ruru said, placing the small lamp down on top of the TV. For being around his early forties, he looked not a day over twenty three.

Riku barked playfully, still rolling around with Sora.

Seth shook his head at his husband... still so young and beautiful. Seth himself looked around twenty-eight or thirty, but for a guy in his early fifties- that was pretty damn good. He rubbed his shoulder, hearing a slight pop as he rolled it around, chuckling at the two. "You'd never guess that dog was sixteen... Or that Sora was twenty."

Sora wasn't paying attention. He was on his stomach, trying to pull himself from under Riku. The dog was only growing bigger as time went on, it seemed, and now the brunet- still small compared to that monstrous canine- was stuck. "Riku, I gotta get more booooxxxessss!"

Riku barked happily, which was an obvious 'No'- licking the back of Sora's ears playfully. Seeming the older he got, the more frisky than usual as well...

"Ack!" Sora wriggled around. He was sensitive behind his ears!

"No problems... oh so healthy..." Ruru commented absently, watching the scene with a small, yet somewhat sad smile.

"..." Seth blinked. "Hmm... You've been home more then I have... Is Riku normally so... well...?"

"All the time, love.." Ruru chuckled.

Riku gave Sora a few more licks, then jumped off to go give his other owners a bit of doggy affection, jumping up on Seth first. Ruru pat Riku's head as Seth lost his glasses to the floor from all the licking. "Good boy..." Ruru picked up his husband's glasses for him.

Sora finally shot up, running out the door and down the steps from the front door toward the car. He moved back to the jeep, grabbing a few more boxes and then moving to rush them into his house- a broad, excited grin on his face. "Riku, come here and help me!" He called out. A lot of the things that had been packed were packed up in suitcases so the dog could carry them.

Riku ran out, nearly toppling his eldest master over, then sitting down at Sora's feet to accept the packages with handles. His tail was still wagging happily.

"Don't just sit there, grab something and carry it in, silly!" Sora shook his head at his dog, the same dog that kept him virgin all these years, as he passed him to go inside...

Riku had been extremely successful in keeping men out of the house. The boy had attempted to bring in a few other guys after Yazoo... But the first one was bitten, the second one went home with a broken arm (Riku didn't break it- the guy did stumbling on himself when running away), and the third jumped through a window.

Sora found it wiser to simply give up.

He could have dated outside the house, but Riku was just too important... It felt like lying when he didn't include Riku in everything.

Seth inside was still discussing something with Ruru. He turned to Sora as their brunet came back in, smiling and patting his son's head. "You know... you look more and more like your father every day. Just as beautiful." Seth turned an eye on Ruru, then kissed his lover's cheek.

Ruru giggled a little bit, turning to kiss his husband full on the mouth, just like when they were dating- well, more like everyday. Despite their ages, Ruru and Seth were still very active. If not a little more laid back.

Riku padded back in, carrying a suitcase in his mouth. He placed that near the other pile of boxes, then looked at his master's parents- head tilted to the side curiously.

Sora chuckled at them, suddenly jumping up and hugging his fathers around the neck. "Me next, me! I deserve kisses!"

"What are you, five?" Seth asked with a laugh, picking Sora up as if he were a kid again, then kissing his cheek.

Sora grinned, not minding it at all when he was treated like a child. What? You only get to be five again only a few times in your adult life.

Ruru gave his boy a few more kisses. "My baby, still no matter how old he gets."

Riku jumped up on them next. 'Kisses for me?'

Seth had to put Sora down, not able to hold him up and have the dog jump on him to. Sora gave his fathers a few kisses in return, then flopped down onto his butt- giving Riku a big smooch on the cheek. "We love you to, Riku."

"Sora..." Seth began, looking over to Ruru, then back down to the boy. "About Riku..."

"Hmm?" Sora asked, looking up at them as he gave Riku scratchings. The dog tapped his tail, looking as if he were in absolute ecstasy as he looked up at them.. 'Yesss...?'

Ruru pat the dog's head as well. "... Well..." he began, looking at Seth with a bit of uncertainty.

Seth gave a sigh, moving to sit down on the ground next to them... petting Riku's back with one hand, the other taking Sora by the shoulder. "Riku... is getting old. I know he seems like a puppy, but he is sixteen. It's rare for dogs to get that old, much less... live past the age of seventeen. In fact, I think seventeen was the record age for the longest living dog."

Sora seemed confused. "...What?" He looked down at Riku, giving a grin and nuzzling their noses together. "He's not old! Are you, Riku?"

'Old..?' Riku blinked. He looked to be amused. 'Im not old! Not a single gray hair on me!' He was still a shining silver all over.

"See? You guys are just paranoid. Riku is still very, very young! Why, we went on a two mile run the other day- he beat me!" Sora laughed, pushing on Riku to make him roll over- then petting his chest when he did.

"..." Ruru glanced at Seth again. "Well, all right... but he is considered to be very eldery. You need to take very good care of him. Okay, Sora?"

"Don't I always?" Sora asked, still scratching Riku across his tummy and chest. "Yes, I do! Cuz I wuv you!"

This was exactly what Seth was afraid of... He was certain that, no matter how young Riku seemed... The dog was still old and Sora would be devastated when he died. He pat his son on the head gently, running his fingers through soft brown locks. "..."

Ruru knelt down himself, giving Riku's belly a nice scratch.

Riku wriggled, panting happily. Oblivious to Seth's and Ruru's thoughts.

* * *

There you are. :3 Not the best thing in the world, but yes.

Read and review, please. And be sure to read the rant above for a small explanation if you haven't yet.

Flames are dumb. Really, really dumb.


	6. New Love

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the following characters.

WARNING- Everything.

RANT- Ruru and Seth are not in this chapter. After this, there is a quick epilogue- then it's all over.

There is some sexual content in this chapter... But being as this is the smut-free fanfiction site, I'm afraid it's been censored around and the details have been made much more vague (still not as vague as they probably should be, but still very vague... to me). Some may appreciate this, others may be disappointed... But either way, I just don't want my butt kicked off.

Anyone offended by smut, please leave. You'll hate this chapter.

* * *

"What?" Sora had been living in the same house for a few years now. Nearly four. His twenty-fourth birthday would be in a mere three months.

The brunet was staring at his current phone bill in absolute horror, noting at least twenty phone numbers he knew he _never_ dialed- and how much all of it equaled up to over three-hundred dollars in phone debt. "How the hell did this happen?"

Riku, Sora's long-time pet and companion, lay down at his feet- looking worse for wear.

The dog's once shiny coat of hair was coming out, and he was starting to look less and less lustrous as time went on. It was most likely due to his old, old age... The age of twenty now. Which was way beyond normal for most animals, besides parrots.

The "old" dog looked up at his master, tilting his head curiously.

Sora set his bills aside on the table for now, looking down toward his faithful pet. He pushed out of the seat he was in, moving to sit down on his side next to Riku... petting his back and head gently.

... It almost made him cry every time he saw Riku now, especially when he would pull his hand back and it'd be covered in Riku's dying coat.

Riku placed his large head in Sora's lap, panting softly. It was true, he was losing his formal youthful look. He was shedding lots and lots of hair, with plenty of bald spots by his stomach and along his spine. He was oddly hunched, as though his limbs were becoming crooked...

Yet, they didn't seem to pain him at all. He just seemed more tired and weak than in pain. Riku tapped his bushy tail- the only part of him that seemed to be keeping its old shine and fluffiness.

Sora gave him a smile and a kiss. It was always better to snuggle with Riku then deal with the bills... Though they would eventually have to be dealt with. "Oh, Riku... Don't get old on me like this... I wanted to keep you forever..."

Riku's ears twitched. 'I'm not old... You're just imagining things.'

"No I'm not..." Sora replied with a huff. "You're an old, old puppy..." He suddenly seemed thoughtful. Riku was an old dog... Maybe he could put his age down in the Guiness book of world records and get some prize money.

The young male shook his head, brunet locks barely swaying... that felt too much like using his best friend.

Riku huffed, nuzzling Sora's stomach. More hair fell onto the kitchen floor.

The patches actually didn't look so bad... Beneath the fur was creamy skin. Not old looking or mis-colored at all, and very soft to the touch. He kind of liked it when Sora pet him on his balding spots.

Which Sora did, with much care- scratching him gently along a newly forming spot behind the dog's shoulder. He chuckled, thinking Riku sort of reminded him of a bear... the way his shoulders were formed. Broad, but muscular. "You're so beautiful, even when balding!" Sora chuckled.

Riku tapped his tail again, panting softly. He let out a long yawn, feeling a little tired again.

"Ooooold." Sora teased, chuckling as he poked the dog's nose playfully- getting a huff in return. He gently moved Riku's head away from his lap, moving back into his chair by the table. "Hmm..." He gave a thoughtful sigh as he looked over his bill one last time.

"Should I even bother with interrogating my phone company? ... Might be easier just to get a cell phone and dump the home phone."

Riku let out a disagreeing sort of whine, like he was trying to remind the boy of something as he looked up at him. 'Cell phones cost a lot... you used to complain about that.'

"There is that..." Sora murmured. "But it's starting to look cheap compared to _this_." He shuffled through a few more bills, writing out a few checks, then placing them in envelopes... After, he set them all aside to be put into the mailbox in the morning. He looked down at Riku, grinning. "You up for playing, boy? Or are you too oooooold, grandpa?"

'I'm NOT old..' Riku whined, getting up slowly. He shook out his fur, letting more fall to the floor. He looked up at Sora, panting happily. He wagged his bushy tail, trying to seem as young as possible.

"Don't try too hard, you might break your old man hip." Sora laughed, getting up from the chair and walking across the living room. All of Riku's play things were there... that's where they always were, ever since Riku claimed the rug on their first day inside.

Sora lifted up a chew kangaroo, which is what replaced Riku's old teddy bear about two years ago (it really was a rag). He turned around and jiggled it in Riku's face. "Think you can take it from me in your condition?"

Riku opened his jaws, taking the leg of the kangaroo between his large teeth. He may have been 'old', but he did have a strong bite. He growled playfully, tugging on the kangaroo.

Sora laughed, trying to tug it away from Riku. He used his heels, jerking the doll every which way.

Riku held his ground, tugging back on the toy. His tail was wagging a good mile a minute- just as it did when he was younger.

Sora smiled wider at that, using all his strength to tug on the kangaroo- making some ground across the carpet. He seemed to be the weaker one still between them, since Sora had to work so hard in playing and Riku was just sitting there (basically).

Riku let the toy go, letting his master topple over backwards- with a loud, surprised 'Ack!'. A large smile was plastered on his doggy features as he clambered over to Sora, plopping onto him lazily. He gave his master long licks across his tanned face.

"You tricked me!" The master laughed, putting his hands on each side of Riku's face... and squishing it between his palms. He made a funny face at Riku, nuzzling their noses.

Riku whined softly, licking Sora's nose. He wriggled his face from Sora's hold, getting more hair on the floor. Around his snout and eyes grew more and more patches.

Sora looked concerned... very concerned, and rather guilty for grabbing on his fur like that. Riku's face looked a bit strange these days, stranger then simply being 'old'.

... Riku's snout was looking flatter and his cheeks out farther, not to mention his nose was pointed and dried instead of flat and wet. He didn't really notice it until he looked over those patches.

"Oh, my poor baby..." Sora gently hugged Riku's neck, looking so sad... His one and only pet, his only friend at times... He was going forever.

Riku let out a small huff, snuggling in close. 'How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not old...' He licked Sora's cheek, as reassuringly as possible. 'I'll be here for a very, very long time...'

"My poor balding baby..." Sora said, not listening this time. He closed his eyes, his face drooping into Riku's falling fur. He gave a sad sigh. "I love you, Riku..."

'I love you too, Sora...' Riku nuzzled Sora's cheek. 'I promise I won't leave you...'

Sora gave a long, deep sniff... eventually letting Riku go. He stood up from the floor, dusting fur off himself and wiping at his slightly puffy eyes. He walked out of the living room and toward the hall, stopping at a hamper. "Come on, Riku. Naked Time, then bed!"

Riku barked, wagging his tail happily. He got up again, trotting after Sora- or rather, tried to do a speedy walk with his twisting joints to follow his master. He would not let his 'oldness' spoil a time like Naked Time!

Sora laughed, noticing how excited Riku got every night Naked Time arrived. He tossed his shirt inside, then his socks and shorts, then boxers- entirely nude. "I swear, Riku... If you were human, you'd be a lecher!" He said lovingly, bending down to look at him.

A blush appeared on Riku's bald spots along his face. He panted happily, jumping on Sora to give him more kisses and snuggle his master's naked body.

Sora fell back once again, all too easily this time- laughing as Riku attacked his face. "Peeeerveeeert!" He cried, squirming around.

Riku didn't deny it either... In fact, his hips began to move in that natural thrusting motion as soon as he had the male pinned.

... For an old dog, he sure acted as though he were still young. Almost every Naked Time ever since Sora turned old enough to get a bit of pubic hair, Riku had always tried to hump him at least once.

Being 'old' wouldn't change a thing.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sora replied, squirming furiously under Riku. "No humpage!" He said sternly. Normally, he would smack Riku's hip or something, but he was afraid of hurting his dog. "That's just wrong! No beastality in the house, no!"

Riku whined, already used to Sora's stern voice. "No" meant "No".

The large shedding canine flopped onto Sora, looking sexually frustrated as usual... He was an animal, he had needs! And he wanted them to be met by his master...

He hated that he wasn't human.

Sora pat his head, looking sympathetic. "There there... I know how you feel."

And the brunet did, he really REALLY did. All the time.

Sora was innocent and sweet, but still quite horny. Perhaps it was just because of the twenty-three years, nine months, three weeks, and five days of his life where he had none? He had never even been touched in a sexual way... well, besides Riku trying to hump him or the awkward occasional licks Riku would give. "Come on, cheer up! I tried to get you a partner so you'd let me have a partner, but you just wouldn't compromise."

'Those men weren't good enough for you.' Riku gave Sora a flat look and a deep huff. 'That Beagle you brought home wasn't very intelligent either. And it was female!'

"First of all, the Beagle wasn't mine- it was Namine's." Sora reminded. "Second of all, they're suppose to be female! How else would you have puppies?" Sora didn't fully understand Riku was just a gay dog. "Third of all, she was average dog intelligent. You're just a freak of nature. You're smarter then dolphins, and they're considered the most intelligent animal on earth next to humans!"

'I don't want puppies! I hate kids...' Riku made a face, wrinkling his snout. 'And I'm not a freak of nature, that Beagle was just very stupid.' He sniffed. 'I love _you,_ don't you get it...?'

Sora smiled warmly, though sadly. He pat Riku's head, giving it a sweet kiss. "If only you were human..." He began to squirm around again. "Now get up, I wanna go to bed! I'm tiiired!"

Riku huffed, getting up so Sora could move. He sat back on his hind legs, waiting for his master to stand so they could go into bed together.

Sora got up, dusting off his skin of the itchy shed fur. He walked into his room, giving his fine ass a small dusting.

The young master wasn't ugly at all... Every little bit of him seemed too perfect, physically anyway. Even his butt sat up instead of drooped down behind him, both cheeks round and bouncy... matching his lithe, but muscular thighs and calves- sitting just below a slender, smooth back. Only Riku ever saw so much of it, though... and usually, he'd move his head up to appreciate it. Maybe even attempt a lick.

... But now, all his muscles felt sort of sore. His head felt heavy too. His nose touched the back of Sora's knee so he wouldn't get lost as they walked together into Sora's room, some of his fallen fur getting into his eyes and making it difficult to see.

Sora turned to look at his dog, looking worried again. He settled into bed first, leaving the blanket open for Riku to come right on in... Even helping him up a bit.

Riku crawled in with Sora, giving the brunet's hand a few appreciative licks at the help... then snuggling up close. He gave Sora's lips a lick, then a small doggy smile.

Sora watched Riku as he fell asleep... wondering if he'd still be able to wake up in the morning. He smiled back, giving another sniffle... watching as Riku faded into dream land, then falling away himself...

... In the middle of the night, a much later time from when they had fallen asleep, there were strange bumps and bangs coming from the kitchen. Sora was left alone in bed, while Riku was nowhere to be seen...

There was a trail of fur leading out into the hallway, towards the living room, then out to the kitchen.

Sora gave a yawn- which was interrupted by coughing and gagging. He had accidentally breathed in some of the left over fur on the bed... which was so thick where Riku was sleeping, it was like a coat was left behind.

He carefully moved out of bed, immediately deciding he was taking Riku to the vet affective TOMORROW... when he heard the bangs and clangs. It was probably just Riku... he loved a midnight snack.

"Riku...?" Sora asked gently into the air. He rubbed at his eyes, then tried to examine the trail of fur as he moved to stand up- very wobbily- and walk toward the hall. "Riku, you better not be calling any sex lines!" He joked, not believing even Riku could know how to use the phone.

There was a voice coming from the kitchen, that sounded much more human than dog. From the way he was talking, he sounded as though he really were on the phone...

Sora gasped quietly, moving to lean into the wall. That was definitely not Riku... and no one but his fathers had a key, and that was not the voice of one of his fathers. Besides, why would either of them be here so suddenly? And at midnight?

_Oh god... Riku!_ Was the very sudden, and very alerting thought that popped into his head when he realized which way the fur trail went.

He was in the kitchen, right where that voice was.

Sora gulped, moving into the living room first and grabbing a fire poker- then, quite bravely, began to move toward the kitchen... inching his way cautiously across the rug.

As Sora crept closer, that voice got louder and more clear. There was more and more fur as he went on.

"No... I don't know what you mean by that..." The voice sounded smooth, masculine... "... so you want me to... bend over... and open my back door..?" There was a small scuffling noise of a chair being moved, then the unlocking of the glass back door. It was heard sliding open. "There, it's open... and you want me to put my finger where..?"

Sora peeked around the corner... no sign of his do- no wait... He was on the chair! ...Holding the phone? And... speaking...? _What...?_

"Well... yes I can fit my whole fist through the door.." The voice said. "You don't need to sound so surprised, I'm sure loads of people can do it."

Sora accidentally snorted, immediately slapping a hand to his mouth. This guy was... kind of ridiculous. He kept the fire poker close, still posed like a sword (he used to be on the Kendo team all through High-school).

There was a pause, as if whoever was talking heard the noise. "I have to go..." There was the sound of the phone hanging up.

Sora scooted back behind the wall, tensing up. He was suddenly nervous again... The skinny male took a deep breath, calling out around the corner- as sternly as possible: "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Sora?" The voice sounded surprised, and very much excited. As well as... familiar. Somehow, even though the brunet was sure he had never heard it before. "Is that you?" There was some shuffling around the kitchen.

"H-Huh?" Sora asked, looking around the corner. "How do you know my na-name? Do you stalk me? Where's Ri-Riku!"

"It's me!" Whoever it was said.

Whoever it was, was rather naked as well... He was sitting down on one of the chairs, muscular and creamy skinned. His eyes were very bright blue-green, familiar and shining with youth. He had long silver hair, with two pointed ears on the top of his head, and a long bushy tail coiling around his middle and tapping on his thighs.

Sora blinked, slowly coming from around the corner...

Maybe he should have considered pants before grabbing a weapon?

... He inched until he could be seen, staring with wide eyes. "Ri...Riku...? But that isn't possible! Riku is a dog!" _...Either I've gone batty or this is a dream..._

"It is me!" Riku, the man now not dog, got up from the chair. His tail fell back gracefully, revealing a very well-endowed third leg. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sora blushed hard at the sight of that big, big... thing. He blinked rapidly a few times to make sure his eyes were right. "Oh, wow..." He then shook his head quickly. "How...? What...? Riku...?" He said, setting the fire poker down and eying the other male carefully.

Riku smiled, moving forward and tackling Sora as he always had. He rained Sora's face in doggy kisses, licking his lips, cheeks, and neck. His white bushy tail was wagging, as if he had all the energy of a puppy.

Sora had just enough time to put his hands up defensively before he was tackled backwards to the floor with a loud squeak.

"Ack!" He replied to the attacks on his face... all that licking was sending many delicious tingles up and down his spine. "Riku, stop! Hey, how do I even know you're him?" Sora pushed whoever it was up off of him, now looking up at him with a stern glare. "Now if you're really Riku... You'd know everything about me! Tell me something there would be no way anyone else could possibly know, even if they stalked me!"

"Well.." Riku paused, looking down at Sora, panting softly. "... when you opened my box when I was very little... I licked you in your mouth."

Sora huffed. "Oh, please! Anyone could have guessed that, all puppies and dogs do that to their owners!"

Riku frowned a little bit. "We've had one special time together every evening ever since you had me... Naked Time."

"..." Sora still seemed skeptical. "What age did it start...?"

"We had bath time together until I got too big," Riku said, smiling a little now. "When you turned six, we started running around naked together.. well, you naked, and me all furry.."

Sora seemed surprised. "Riku? It really is you?" Sora asked, taking Riku by his cheeks and pulling.

Riku wriggled from Sora's hands, leaning down to lick Sora's face softly. "Yes..." He snuggled in, getting comfy like he always has.

Sora blushed harder as he felt something of Riku's... press into something of his._ Yep... not a dream..._ He pet Riku's hair, shyly exploring his ears and shoulders- petting him everywhere that was appropriate. "Riku... You're... You're human... How did it happen...?"

"I don't know... but aren't you happy?" Riku licked at Sora's neck. "I'm human now..."

"Of course I am..." Sora replied softly, gently tugging on Riku's ears and tail. Well, he was mostly human. "Hee hee, you are so cute!" Probably not the right word for him... but the dog/man loved it when he was given compliments by his master.

Riku wagged his tail, letting out a very soft whine of pleasure. He licked Sora's lips softly. "Do you love me...?"

Sora scratched Riku's ears gently. "Of course I do, silly..." He ran his fingers through Riku's newly formed hair, loving how silky it felt. Riku was so hot, his body so warm. Everything was just... perfect on him. Too good to be true, really.

Riku was very happy to hear that, his tail still wagging. "I love you too, Sora! Very much!" he nuzzled his master's neck. Sora's body felt so warm and soft against his own naked one...

Once again, Riku's hips started moving in that one very natural thrusting motion.

Sora squeaked as Riku began to thrust, taking his hips. "He-Hey! That feels weird..." He was blushing a bright cherry red.

"Is that good?" Riku asked, sitting up a little to look at Sora's face. He looked so hopeful...

"I don't know... It's just weird..." Sora blushed a little harder. "You're not suppose to hump my leg as a human, you know... You, um, satisfy yourself... other ways..."

"I can go in?" Riku leaned down, a smile on his face. His tail was wagging even faster now, obviously very excited.

Sora blinked. "Y-You mean you want to? You were just a dog when we fell asleep, are you saying you had those thoughts?"

"Of course," Riku nodded. He nuzzled Sora's nose with his. "I love you very much..."

Sora felt a little awkward, mostly because he had the image of Riku- the dog- fucking him... which is just wrong. He looked up at Riku now.

... God he was hot... and Sora was so hard, so horribly horny. He wanted to, but it still seemed a bit strange. "Riku..."

Riku's ears twitched, and he tilted his head. His tail had slowed down a bit, but still wagged happily. "Yes..?" He said, his tone so pleading somehow.

Sora sighed, arching his back forward into Riku. "Oh, go ahead..."

Riku inwardly cheered, leaning down to give Sora more doggy-kisses all over his lips. He obviously had no concept of kissing humans properly... Then again, he never had a chance for practice.

Sora took Riku's face with both hands gently, pushing his head back so he couldn't lick him anymore. "No, Riku... You don't kiss like that anymore... Though licking still feels good." Sora smiled, leaning forward and kissing Riku on the lips properly- eyes closing. His first...

Riku blinked as he was kissed, staring down at Sora's closed eyes. Slowly, he started to respond to the human way of kissing. He closed his own eyes, running his long fingers through Sora's hair... gently tickling his master along his baby hairs on the back of his neck.

God this felt good... Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pushing his tongue past two snow-white lips- poking at the pink, wet muscle inside.

Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's, pressing their bodies closer. He started to thrust his hips again, which caused some very good friction...

Sora moaned gently into the kiss, causing his mouth to open wider. He gave a hot sigh through his nose, opening his legs up wide under Riku. His hands began to wander again, touching the back of Riku's shoulders... then down his spine.

Riku pulled away from their kiss, needing to breathe. "So that's why humans do that..." he shook his head a little. He had always wondered why humans kissed that way. He thought it was strange... but he realized now that it felt really, really good.

Sora chuckled, nuzzling Riku's chin. "Hee hee..."

Riku licked Sora's nose. He started thrusting his hips again, loving the feel of flesh rubbing against hot flesh.

Sora's head fell back, eyes still attached to Riku's. He was moaning gently as their bodies began to heat up quickly, gripping Riku around his shoulders tight. "Ah... Feels great..."

Riku licked and nibbled on Sora's throat, pausing in his rubbing to pant softly against his neck. "Sora... c-can I go in now..?"

"Yes... bu-but be gentle..." Sora replied, his hands moving to grip Riku's shoulder-blades (his sexy, creamy, strong, beautiful shoulder-blades... Sora felt like he would have been drooling if he weren't so busy panting)- knowing it was going to hurt.

Riku nodded, sitting up slightly to push Sora's legs back. His eyes began to close once again, letting out a hot breath.

Sora gripped Riku's tight, muscled arms- digging the nails in... careful not to puncture his poor... manbeast? He kept his legs up, forcing his muscles to relax... as if he had been practicing. He even seemed a bit loose... One secret not even Riku knew was that Sora would sometimes masturbate with a cucumber.

Itchy, but effective.

Riku let out a soft whine, moving over Sora's chest to give him another one of those "human kisses".

Sora was panting heavily, his entire body felt on fire. He held Riku close as he leaned in- eagerly accepting Riku's lips.

Riku slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth, sloppily licking at his beloved's teeth and gums. He started to thrust his hips slowly.

Sora licked at Riku's invading muscle in response, moaning quietly as he began to thrust. His body already felt slippery with perspiration, legs tight around Riku's waist.

Riku drew Sora's tongue into his own mouth, suckling on it softly. He let it slowly slip away after a moment, panting for air... "I love you Sora..."

Sora could feel the carpet underneath him scratch at his back, making an odd burning sensation as they continued. He looked up at Riku, mouth parted with noise and eyes dark with lust. "I love... you to...!"

Riku slipped his arms under Sora's back, lifting him up a little to keep the carpet from rubbing against his master's back so harshly. The manbeast thrust a little faster, his ears folding back against his head as something began to bubble up, very hot and very fast, inside his stomach.

Sora hugged his new and only lover's neck tight, kissing him everywhere he could reach. One of his hands moved into Riku's hair, gently tugging on one ear. "Riku... Riku...!"

Riku whined softly, letting out more groans as he made love to his master. He licked at Sora's lips, then nipped them. He kissed his mate sweetly, quickening his pace.

"Mmm...!" Sora was forced to break their kiss as he gave a particularly loud cry, head falling back and eyes rolling into his head.

Riku almost stopped, growing a little worried. "D-did I hurt you...?" He had never seen a reaction like that before.

Sora shook his head. "No... Oh god no... That felt incredible..." He gave Riku a big grin. "More... Do it again..."

Riku nodded, smiling at Sora brightly as he moved to press that sensitive button again.

All he ever wanted to do was make Sora happy, and please him so... Now he could, again and again...

Sora gave another loud, throaty moan, squirming against Riku's body- pressing and wriggling into his lover. He slid his legs back and forth across Riku's sides and over his hips- hugging his neck again and giving the side of his face and neck hot, wet kisses.

Riku groaned, gently running his clawed hands down Sora's back. "Ahhh..."

"Riku...!" Sora moaned, his entire back lifting off the ground as he released violently between their bodies. Years of sexual frustration and physical need pouring out in a single climax.

After a few more powerful thrusts, Riku finally let out a noise that sounded much like a low groan mixed with a howl. He held Sora close as he came down from the high, very slowly.. his breathing heavy.

Sora took his time on catching up with himself, hugging Riku close- using his entire body. "Oh... wow... That was... That was..."

Riku gave Sora some sleepy licks, grinning lopsidedly. "... wonderful?" He offered. "Amazing...?" He nuzzled Sora's nose. "... I love you..."

Sora chuckled at Riku, catching his tongue as it came out to lick him once and licking it back. "I love you to... Though, I honestly never thought it'd be you I gave my virginity to... How did this happen...?" He didn't sound like he minded. At all.

"Does it matter how it happened?" Riku asked, cocking his ears. He rolled over so Sora was on top.

Sora laid down across Riku, easily getting comfortable... taking in the delicious scent that lingered on his dear pet's body. He smiled softly. "...I guess not... But are you fine with this...? What if you're human forever?"

"I don't mind," Riku said, hugging Sora tightly. "I've always wanted to be human... so I can love you properly."

"Always...?" Sora asked, sounding surprised. "Why? You've lived with me almost all my life... You know my flaws, my weaknesses... You've even had to deal with my morning breath for twenty years now."

"I love everything about you. Even when you were just my best friend... I wanted to be human." Riku licked Sora's nose. "... you're perfect to me.."

Sora smiled again, moving forward to kiss Riku's lips gently.

Riku accepted Sora's lips, kissing back softly. He nibbled on Sora's soft flesh, tail wagging gently.

Sora blinked, slowly- and with some trouble- sitting up to look over at Riku's tail. "... It'd be great if you could keep the tail and ears... but it'll be hard to hide them from the world."

"Do I have to hide them?" Riku asked, tilting his head a little bit. His tail and ears were the only bits on him that hadn't gone through any change. Tail was nice and fluffy, ears soft and pointed.

"Not at home, no." Sora began to explain, turning back and looking down at the other... connecting jewel-blue eyes to sea-green. "But when we go outside... yes. People might get scared and hurt you if they see your tail and ears and find out they're real..."

Riku frowned. "Well.. I can... wear a hat?" He offered. "And just keep my tail between my legs?"

"Are you sure your tail won't hurt, being cooped up in your pants?" Sora asked, tilting his head. That was another thing... He'd need some extra cash to get Riku some clothes. And since the guy was human, no more doggy food. "...We'll worry about it tomorrow... I'm tired..." he chuckled. "I don't know if I have the strength to walk to bed, I can't feel my legs at all..."

"I can carry you." Riku said softly, sitting up slowly. He managed to get up, holding Sora under his thighs to keep him from falling. He took Sora back to his room, laying him down gently before crawling in and snuggling with his master under the sheets.

Sora held onto Riku as he was carried, leaning forward into him... then easily flopping back as he was laid down on the bed. He sighed, snuggling Riku back. "... How am I going to explain this to my parents...?"

Riku yawned, then gave Sora's cheek a lick. "Worry tomorrow..."

"Mmm..." Sora replied, slowly closing his eyes- giving a small yawn himself. He settled in, slowly falling asleep... rather glad he was off for the week, holiday and all.

Strangely... It was only five days until Christmas, which was when Sora first met Riku.

Riku put his arms around Sora's middle, making sure their naked bodies stayed close for comfortable warmth. "... love you..."

"Love you... to..." Sora half-snoozed out. He fell into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

* * *

There it is. Only the epilogue is left, which is technically more like Ch. 7- since this doesn't look like an official end and all... But it is just an epilogue, just something to say what happens next and such, as well as answer a few questions... perhaps.

Also, I know a lot of it doesn't seem as well-written as usual and just a bit rushed... I really did keep certain parts of this in role play form. I are lazeh. It's still cute though, right?

OH. And about the sexual part... Dudes. I know. It hurts real bad for anyone to get banged without lube. That's why, so as not to fall too far from the original role play text, I left indications. Like, Sora being slightly loose from cronic masturbation. How itchy the cucumber was (which indicates he masturbated often dry). I didn't feel like adding a whole 'nother scene where they have to find lube, or making it seem even LESS likely by having lube suddenly appear like magic. Thus, indications of dry masturbation to hint toward it still hurting, but not hurting as bad as it could have.

Read and review.

Flames will be ignored.


	7. Final Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anyone, but Seth. Ruru belongs to Xeora.

WARNING- EVERYTHING

RANT- This is the last chapter to the first part. Epilogue. Not a big, fantastic thing- as I suck at all endings... But I'm satisfied, and that's all that matters. :3

Very mediocre. Enjoy?

* * *

When Sora came by for a visit bringing a stranger, his parents thought he finally found himself a lover that Riku, their son's dog, finally agreed with. It turns out that wasn't the case...

At all.

Now sitting in the living room, Ruru and Seth stared at their son and his 'new friend' in slight disbelief.

"Well that's... um..." Ruru really didn't know what to say. Just for a moment, he thought his poor son had gone mad because his dog finally passed away. That is... until he looked at Riku.

The beast man sat there, panting softly with that same natural grin... Fluffy pointed ears on his head, a mane-like head of hair, and a tail that was hitting the couch with an energetic bounce.

"I'll prove it." Sora said suddenly, grabbing Riku's wagging tail, then pulling on it so hard, he toppled off the couch. "Oops, sorry, Riku!" He said with an apologetic grin. The male's tail was either real or surgically attached... And the guy had no human ears at all, no sign of them. "See? So, uh, Merry Christmas?"

Riku whined, wriggling his tail free from Sora's grip, then sat up on his haunches. He shook out like a dog, then returned to looking at his family again like before- happy and with his tongue hanging out. Speaking of that... His tongue was long and flat, a detail Sora only noticed the next day.

Ruru got down on the floor, settling down on his knees. He reached out a hand to pet Riku's head, scratching just behind his ears... causing the beast man's leg to shake. "Oh goodness, Seth... it really is Riku..."

Seth was still wide-eyed, unable to react. His pipe sat on the ground from when he gaped, only moving so he could step out the fire he accidentally made on the rug. "...But... how?"

"That's what I said!" Sora replied, moving down to the ground to push Riku on his back, scratching his belly.

Riku wagged his tail, closing his eyes as his belly was scratched. He still loved being pet and touched- just like a dog would.

"I knew he was big for his age..." Ruru looked at Seth. "And he seemed to age along with Sora, instead of ahead him like a normal animal... oh my god..."

"... Does this mean we technically chose Sora's husband?" Seth asked, quirking a brow. He moved onto the carpet next to him own husband, taking him by the shoulders- since he seemed close to passing out.

"So... Um..." Sora began again, slowing his scratching down. "Where exactly did you get him?"

"I guess we have..." Ruru said, putting his hand on his husband's. "... we saw an advertisement for puppies, the address was to a farm a few miles out of town... Riku had several brothers and a sister that looked like him... with different colored eyes. We picked him because.." he looked up at Seth. "... we both got this feeling that he was meant to come home with us."

Riku rolled over unto his stomach, snuffling the floor like he used to. His tail had slowed down quite a bit, until he moved to give Sora a cuddle.

"Ack!" Sora replied as he was suddenly pushed down to the floor, still like before. Riku's cuddles involved a lot of his weight on Sora, so the brunet always ended up against the carpet. "Ri-Riku!" He blushed horribly, then blinked. "Wait, you two used to spank each other at the breakfast table when I was ten! I'll do as I _please_!" Sora openly huggled on Riku.

Seth chuckled, though it was still rather weak. He squeezed Ruru's shoulder. "... Looks like... he may have trouble adjusting himself. I doubt he'll ever be able to get a job. Can you still afford him?"

Riku nuzzled Sora's chest, not really paying much attention to the conversation at hand. He just wanted to cuddle!

"We do send him extra funds every month, dear.." Ruru reminded. "... it's enough to feed them both, Sora's current income not included."

"Yes, I suppose..." Seth replied, watching the two males cuddle on the floor.

Sora pushed Riku up by his shoulders so he, himself, could sit up- giving Riku a small kiss. He looked over at his fathers, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "... Should we... go to the farm and asked what happened? Or not bother and just get used to it...? I'm fine either way, I'd rather not jinx everything..."

"Well, we aren't really complaining..." Ruru said, looking thoughtful. He looked over at Seth. "What do you think?"

"It would be a cool detail to know... But at the same time, what if asking pisses off whoever made this possible to begin with and they decide to take it back?" Seth replied, tilting his head. "It somewhat pains me to say we should just... let things be and go their course."

"Well then, things stay as they are then. Just as long as they're both happy." Ruru said.

And they were. Riku gave Sora some licks, then gave him a few sweet kisses (he was a quick learner). Ruru and Seth cooed at them until Sora began to whine pathetically.

After they spent a few more moments of Sora being teased at by his parental units, and Riku practically smothering Sora in affection, they went on to dinner (in which Riku had to be taught over and over again to use a fork, not just slam his face into the food and go at it). After that, since it _was_ Christmas Eve, Sora and Riku stayed the night...

Every day since, Naked Time has been changed forever into 'That Time When The Hornies Erupt'.

* * *

Rushed? A bit. But it's satisfactory, which is exactly my style. :3

Alright! This was the last chapter! You've all figured out where Riku came from, mostly.

The next series is called **Perfect Partners 2: Cat in a Box**. I could have said 'Catastrophe', but ehhhh... Anyway, yes. Be sure to tune in, etc etc

Also, I know 'huggle' isn't a real word, but I like to use it. Hug - plus - snuggle.

Read and review.

Those who flame are as dumb as the insults they give.


	8. Info

Alright, just wanted to explain to you fans out there a few things. :3

1. There is a sequel to this about what happened afterward, but it's only perhaps... a chapter long? All other parts pertaining to this series are about other couplings.

2. Anyone interested in seeing the unedited chapter can go to my Homepage. It's my second LiveJournal, where I keep all my lemons and unedited fictions up. Mind you, there isn't much on there as of yet, but Ch. 6's sex scene is there.

I was really surprised to know so many people wanted to see it. O.o

If you have anymore questions, feel free to PM me. :3


End file.
